Chess is an ancient game which has fascinated people interested in it for many generations. It has been suggested by researchers that chess originated in India in the sixth century AD, and entered Europe via Persia.
Over a period, many people have devised new games based on the concepts of chess, so as to provide new variations or to make the game simpler.
Examples of some of these variations can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,093,237 to Weiss, 5,275,414 to Stephens et al, and 5,306,017 to Huston. However, none of these and other similar inventions seem to be easier versions of chess. In fact, many of these games appear to be more complex than the conventional game of chess.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,787 to Miccio is an attempt to simplify the game of chess, wherein both the size of the board and the number of pieces have been reduced. Nevertheless, due to the existence of the Pawns and the King, the main drawbacks of chess have not been overcome completely, viz. slowness of the game, low mobility of pieces, and complexity of the game.
One of the objects of the present invention is to provide a simple as well as quick version of chess, wherein the essence of the strategic and tactical aspects of the game are preserved.